Ice Age 1-5
by toonanimefan
Summary: Summary inside.


**Author's note: Hey so I thought it would be fun to have the Ice Age characters watch all of the movies. This is going to take place after the fifth movie, but I'm going to bring some characters from the first movie and the fourth movie too. I don't own any of the Ice Age movies at all.**

**Info/Ice Age pt1-**

Everyone wakes up very confused as to what is going on. They look around and notices that all the animals that they know and live near are there, wherever here was.

"Why hello all of you." An unfamiliar voice says not to far away. They look over and see a short being that they didn't know what species they were.

Sid goes to ask the question they all were wanting to ask but the others didn't want to be rude.

"Now before someone asks the rude question of what I am, I'll tell you…" Sid shrinks down a little when she looks right at him.

Manny glares down at Sid and Brooke raps her arm around him.

"Now let me tell you this, I'm from a different dimension where all of you don't really exist. You are characters made for our enjoyment through a bunch of moving pictures known as a movie. My dimension, my species is known as Humans and animals don't really talk only we do. Is that understandable."

Everyone nods, then Manny asks "Alright why are we here?" he then notices blacked out corners in the room. Buck went to go investigate but is stopped by the human.

"I wouldn't do that, you'll find out what are in the dark places soon. Now to answer your question Manny, yes I'm going by your nickname. I'm going to have you watch your past in the form of five movies. The first movie is about how Manny, Sid and Diego met and became friends. Also Diego I brought the remaining members of your old pack to watch too. So here's Oscar, Lenny and Zeke." She pointed to one of the darkened corners and everyone turned and the darkness left the corner to reveal the three sabers separated from them.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little traitor." Oscar says. Zeke shakes his head up and down in agreement and Lenny is just sitting there.

"Well I'm surprised you haven't eaten the little waste of fur yet." Diego says tersely, Zeke glares and says, "I'll show you a waste of fur!" Zeke growls out.

"Alright you all can try to kill each other later, I need to move on a little, Oh also from the first movie I brought these two Rhino's named Frank and Carol who kept trying to kill Sid."

Another dark corner lightened to reveal the Rhinos but one of them was half in the floor….

The human girl glared and said, "I wasn't bluffing about the stupid sink whole."

Sid started laughing.

"You won't be laughing when we get out of here Sloth!" The one in the sink whole (Frank) yells.

"Easy Frank." Carl says from above.

"If your good I'll let you get out of the sink whole."

"Alright the second movie will be when Manny, Sid and Diego meet Ellie, Crash and Eddie. Then in the third one is when they meet Buck and Ellie is pregnant with Peaches. Here's a slight spoiler that I want to say, she decides to come into the world at the worst possible moment…that's all I'm going to say to that."

Peaches looks shocked and looks at her mom and then her dad for them to say something but they didn't really say anything.

"Yes so the fourth one is when Diego meets Shira Sid's family finds him to give Granny to him. I brought Shira's old crew and I resurrected Gut because apparently he died."

Another corner lightened to reveal the pirate crew, they all glared at Shira but didn't say anything.

"Wonderful you decided to not talk although I would've thought Flynn would talk but alright. Oh and Sid I brought your family but I had to tie them up for them not to run away and not see you."

The final corner revealed Sid and Granny's family that abandoned them. They didn't look very happy but then they stared shocked when they saw Brooke with her arm around Sid.

"The Last movie is what just happened and all that, oh I should bring the rest of the fountain of youth residence."

There was a flash and in the middle of the room a pool came with young looking animals. "Hey who moved our fountain of youth" the Llama asked.

Sid looked shocked when he saw the purple sloth in the pool. "Granny?"

"Who you calling Granny, Sidney?" she asked.

Their family that abandoned them looked shocked even more.

"Now that I've told you what's happening are you ready to begin the first movie."

A few of them nodded although not all of them were eager to start,

_The scene opens with a winter storm and a squirrel with an acorn. He jams the acorn into the ice and the ice breaks causing some sort of avalanche. He then falls down a cliff landing on the ground, he hugs his acorn that lands on his head. He goes to walk but gets stepped on by a bunch of animals. The title of the movie pops up._

**T.B.C**

**Author's note: Hey everyone this is the first chapter of this story. I hoped you liked it, I'm hoping to post another chapter soon but I'm not going to be able to write at all Wednesday and Thursday because I'm going on a trip and won't get back until Friday night. I just wanted you all to know just in case. Please R&R.**


End file.
